Romantic Yumm
by Dimytjx
Summary: Pertengkaran manis dari si manis pencinta cake cokelat.


"Kamu lagi nunggu June, Yun?"

"Eoh iyaa Hyung. Dia bilang ingin pulang bersama jadi hyung pulang duluan saja" Yunhyeong tersenyum pada seseorang yang lebih tua darinya itu namanya Jinhwan.

"Yasudah aku duluan ya pay pay"

Yunhyeong melambaikan tangannya sambil menunjukan manisnya senyuman indahnya.

Tak lama datanglah seseorang yang sejak tadi ia tunggu.

"Heyy sayang maaf aku lama ya"

"Eoh June tidak ko kelas ku juga belum lama selesai. Yasudah ayoo kita pulang"

"Ini masih sore bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan dulu"

Yunhyeong terdiam sejenak berfikir dan akhirnya iapun menerimanya.

"Kajja" June merangkul sang kekasih mesra dan mereka pun pergi entah rencana akan kemana yang jelas June hanya ingin ia dan kekasihnya dapat menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"June aku mau itu" Yunhyeong menunjuk cake cokelat yang berhias ice cream vanilla dan mocca terlihat begitu lucu dan pasti rasanya sangatlah manis seperti yang meminta.

Wajahnya terlihat sangat imut membuat June gemas melihat keimutan kekasihnya itu. Iapun berfikiran nakal untuk mengerjai kekasihnya.

"Tidak ah aku tidak mau membelikan! Dari tadi aku terus yang beliin kamu terus aku nya kapan dibeliin yang aku mau"

"YAA! Kamu pelit sekali sih aku kan cuma minta itu aja masa kamu ga mau beliin sih" rengut Yunhyeong semakin membuat June jail mode on.

"Aku akan membelikan mu cake itu kalau kau mau memberikan aku kiss disini" June menunjuk bibir tebalnya yang sukses membuat wajah Yunhyeong bersemu malu.

"Eeeyy permintaan macam apa itu tidak aku tidak mau"

Yunhyeong memalingkan wajah merah padamnya itu. Apa pria bongsor di depannya itu tidak tau malu masa minta cium di tempat umum begini jelas saja dia malu.

"Yasudah kalau begitu aku juga tidak mau membelikanmu cake itu"

"Aishh June permintaan mu itu sangat memalukan mana mungkin aku mengabulkannya disini aku malu" Yunhyeong semakin merengut namun kini wajahnya menunduk menutupi wajah merah padamnya.

June yang gemaspun akhirnya menangkup wajah kekasihnya itu dan tertawa geli.

"Heyy kenapa kekasihku ini imut sekali sih"

Yunhyeong mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"Kkkk aku memang minta kiss dari mu tapi tidak disini juga eoh betapa polosnya kekasih manisku ini" June menarik hidung mancung Yunhyeong gemas.

"Eoh jadi maksudmu kk kau tidak minta kiss disini di tempat ini?" Tanya Yunhyeong dengan wajah polosnya.

"Ya tidaklah sayang aku juga masih punya rasa malu berciuman di tempat umum begini kkkk kau ini lucu sekali. Yasudah kajja kita beli cakenya maaf aku tadi hanya menjailimu saja" June menunjukan cengiran khasnya karna sudah menjaili kekasih polosnya itu.

"Aishh dasar tuan bibir tebal menyebalkan ku kira kau benar-benar tak mau membelikan ku" rengut Yunhyeong kesal.

"Mana mungkin sih aku tidak mengabulkan apa yang tuan putri ku inginkan"

"Ishh aku ini laki-laki mana ada tuan putri" Yunhyeong semakin memanyunkan bibirnya membuat June ingin sekali memakan bibir kecil yang terlihat sangat manis untuk dikecup itu.

"Kkkk yasudah ayoo jadi tidak makan cakenya"

"Tentu kajja" Yunhyeong langsung antusias memasukin caffe penjual cake yang ia inginkan.

"Aigoo benarkah kekasihku ini berumur 22 tahun kenapa sikapnya seperti siswa sd begini sih" ledek June sambil mengelap bibir kekasihnya yang penuh ice cream dan coklat dimana mana.

"Hehe mian habisnya cake ini rasanya enak sekali jadi aku lahap memakannya" Yunhyeong menunjukan cengirannya.

"Kkkk kau ini sudah teruskanlah aku suka melihatmu seperti anak kecil atau jangan-jangan kau memang masih anak kecil umur mu itu hanya kedok iya kan" June tertawa.

"Apasih ngawur saja kau ini" Yunhyeong kembali melahap makanannya tak peduli June yang terus memperhatikan tingkah lucunya.

"Chup"

June tiba-tiba mencium pipi Yunhyeong saking gemasnya.

"Aishh kau ini apa apahan sih malu tau" Yunhyeong menutup wajahnya yang kembali merona seperti anak kecil.

"Biar saja habisnya kau imut sekali membuatku gemas tau tidak kkkk" June kembali tertawa melihat kelakuan kekasihnya yang benar-benar seperti anak kecil.

"Aaaww sakit sayang kenapa kau mencubitku sih"

"Rasakan tuan menyebalkan"

"Tapi kau menyukai tuan menyebalkan ini kan hmm ayoo katakan iyaa" ledek June sambil menoel-noel pipi merah Yunhyeong.

"YAA! Sudah dong jangan ganggu aku terus aku kan mau menghabiskan cakenya"

"Justru sekarang aku yang ingin menghabiskan dirimu di kamar Sayang kkkk"

"June~" rengek Yunhyeong sudah terlalu greget dengan kelakuan kekasih nakalnya itu.

"Kkkk iya iya aku bercanda habiskanlah cakenya sayangku lalu setelahnya baru aku yang menghabisimu begitu kan" Tawa June kembali mengembang membuat Yunhyeong tak hentinya merengut sebal namun tetap fokus pada makanannya.

"Saranghae~" bisik June padanya.

Yunhyeong pun melirik kekasihnya dan tersenyum.

"Nado Saranghae June~yaa"

Ya seperti itulah kisah manis diantara pasangan Junhyeong itu bagaimana tidak manis jika ada Yunhyeong sang pemanis hidup yang tuhan turunkan ke dunia

F

I

N

Hwaaa apahan ini sumpah aku tuh udah dari lama pengen banget bikin story Junhyeong tapi takut terus takut ceritanya kurang diminatin takut juga ceritanya ga bagus btw aku terinspirasi banget dari banyaknya authornim Junhyeong mereka klo buat story Junhyeong pasti keren-keren banget jadi aku mau kaya mereka juga makannya nyoba deh terjun di ff Junhyeong semoga suka ya sama tulisan Junhyeong pertama ku ini masih oneshoot niatnya klo banyak yg minat aku buat ff junhyeong aku mau buat ff berchap makannya sok jangan lupa reviewnya ya mohon dukungannya juga makasih

Pay Pay

-Dimytjx-


End file.
